Dragon ball Z (Z Fighters Fanfiction)
by Halfsprite
Summary: This is a Dragon Ball fanfiction about original character's I made who are members of the "Z FIghters/Earth's Special Forces". In my opinions the human characters of the series have been significantly downplayed since the beginning of DBZ so most of these OC's are humans or at least partialy or are from earth.


dragonball gang/z fighters & their friends/family/allies who are earthlings n stuff:

shugo hikaru born age 437 april 13, power level 5000, identification nummber YSYR-EN005, address NTMS 50930991 he is a prominent member of the dragonball gang and z fighters since its founding and is arguably the most famous. he was the youngest student of mutaito training with masters roshi, shen, reiko yomi & yusei is even more famous than they are lol he is also the founder of the prodigeous toad school (more students than roshi but less than shen and reiko due to its location its difficult to find and he doesnt accept students willy nilly despite or perhaps becuz of his capricous nature lol he is quite selective cuz she can sense potentialx) & inventor of the famous "gamahikarikousen" akin to master roshi's famous kamehameha. he is widely known as the toad sage/toad hermit (due his status as a sage & hermit lol and for his affiliation w/the mount myoboku toads and toad magic etc) and for being a genius martial artist having mastered every fighting style on earth and knowing 1000 fighting techniques & abilities he was born on earth a few hundred years before goku (w/a powerlevel of 5, unusually powerful for a baby!x) he is part human shinjin and nature spirit making him appear to be a teen and was once a candidate to become the guardian of the earth which he declined since he likes living at mount myoboku (the toads also trained him) much better than kami's lookout and cuz he likes being lazy lol he prefers to defend his home planet in his own way and doesnt want the responsibility that comes w/the title lol he has actively saved the earth since king piccolo's original reign of tyranny & destroyed many of his evil offspring and helped defeat him w/mutaito and his fellow students inlcuding other 7 gods of martial arts. he uses a magical naginata he inherited from his father (its very cool looking and decorative haha it can extend either end like gokus powerpole, is unbreakable can fire energy blasts has the same capabilities as the tessaiga + tenseiga and can transform into any other kind of pole arm like a bo staff halbeard bisento glaive spear voulge guan dao partisan poleaxe etc if it somehow does break it repairs itself immediatelyx) for his weapon he wears it on his back w/a sheath tied around his chest and a dark nimbus cloud given to him by korin (which is ironic as he is part nature spirit and can purify things but still has human emotions capacity for negativety however small and sexual desires etc but is still a very good person lol) for transportation. because he is part nature spirit he has an infinite amount of energy and is biologically immortal (unable to age after reaching maturity cannot be poisoned druged drunk etc and can heal from wounds thatd kill a normal person) and can become intangible by turning into any natural element like earth water fire air and electricity but retains his original form his senses are 10 times stronger than a normal persons and has a huge variety of techniques fighting styles and abilities at his disposal including his signature ki attck gamahikaribimu plus the kamehameha wave (all variations) spirit bomb do dong ray evil containment wave magic materilization ki sense rando's 99 attacks (except hate fish) shadow clone jutsu replacement jutsu transformation jutsu transparent escape jutsu sexy jutsu clone jutsu chakra control (walking on water trees etc) summoning toad/frog jutsu all rasengans sage mode sharigan byakugon rinnegan mokuton all naruto universe jutsus all chidoris all rasengan all yusukes spirit gun attacks dodon ray special beam canon burning attack burning storm buster canon various genjutsu kaioken instant transmission instaneous movement clairvoyance (ability to see past future and present of a person place etc) after image technique alchemy (fma) aura (pokemon) earth water fire air and lightning bending all spirit guns he can heal peoples wounds even sickness blindness etc he can also purify the ground water plants and even rid the evil inside a person (assuming theres good in already lol) with his angelmite beam which does the opposite of the devilmite beam it expands the goodness in ones heart if they have any to begin w/ until the person is purehearted its physical force is equal to a very weak ki attack it can cancel plus reverse the devilmite beam either being shot at i directly or at its victim making them good if they already had goodness inside plus he can use devilmite beam lol and can make plant life grow rapidly/control it destructo disc solar flare spirit ball burning attack burning storm buster cannon mewtwos psychic powers body pathway hadouken invisible eye blast temple of nirvana genjutsu flower petal escape jutsu profusion of flowers and all flower ninja art jutsus 8 trigrams palm rotation gentle fist taijutsu rock lees taijutsu one thousand years of death lol energy barrier absorbtion (absorbs any energy attack can then be used to redirect it, used also by mutaito roshi and shen) kamikaze ghost attack (which learned from seeing juri do it & trunks learned it from her also lol x) miroku & shippous powers all 3 hakis can use all the all nen techniques (except hatsu excluding pakunodas memory nens but w/his fingers plus silva and zenos) fusion dance technique and every technique known by master roshi he also always carries a small bag of senzu beans which are also grown in mt myoboku on his person owns a large scroll for summoning jutsu contracts kept at his house and wears the shikon jewel necklace which is slightly dark purple lol and owns two potara earrings (which he knows the power of and kept at his house) which he received while on the planet of the kais he is generally happy go lucky whimsical free spirited frivilous laidback charming flirtatious and somewhat perverted lol but is still a noble loyal trustworthy and kindhearted person who just happens to be the author of the widely popular ongoing make out paradise series (of which master roshi is a huge fan) which has been made into books movies manga anime clothes various accessories and apparel etc haha which over the course his long life has made him super rich lol he also has the ability to sense the unique energy of dragonballs (except when the balls are inert) he also uses all of rock lee's techniques ty lees techniques and the hyuuga clans gentle fist jutsus demonic illlusion hell viewing tchnique and rokushiki the powers/tecgniques mentioned are the ones he likes to use the most haha he can also mask his true powerlevel he has won every single world martial arts tournement since it was created and has never lost a match! his illusion techniques are useless against the androids lol he's the one who gave bulma the 5 star dragonball in exchange for her mooning him since he likes curvy girls w/nice big round plump cute sexy butts & thick thighs like a woman should have tehehehe x3 which is why she was gonna show goku her butt for his 4 star dragonball lol he can create various energy barriers he enjoys using dynocaps and driving capsule corp vehicles lol he was born in penguin village on gengoro island his parents moved here w/him his mother who is a nature spirit protects the island from harm x3 he is the one who set the ox-kings home ablaze with fire per the good old ox-kings request but over did it a little lol those he trains must constantly wear extremly heavy wieghts on both arms and ankles to help increase physical strentgh but are allowed to take them off when fighting excpt during sparing matches he has the ability to eat and fight even while unconcious haha he was also trained by king kai despite having never died he has special privilage of being able to enter the other world like guardian of the earth kami he is a grand master level pole arm wielder his prefered form of his magical weapon is the naginata lol in his youth he attended penguin village middleschool and penguin village highschool same as his little sis shortly after goku beat the red ribbon army he later found commander reds pet demonic purple cat creature tamed it to make it nicer named it remlit and it became his companion he is usually perched on his shoulder lol he later gathered the dragonballs and made a wish for shenron to give his new pet eternal youth and immortality because they quickly grew fond of eachother remlit finds it endearing and amusing that no matter hard he affectionately and playfully bites him it doesnt hurt him one bit lol his martial arts dojo the toad school located at mount myoboku gains immense popularity after gohans best selling book groundbreaking science is released esp when krillin opens the new turtle school tien opens the new crane school and trunks & goten start the kikoukenjutsu sword school where he teaches his eager new students his amazingly varied and powerful techniques esp his fave ones lol they are also taught senjutsu by not only himself but the toads/frogs haha admittance into his school requires boys must be cool enough plus give him porn or some such thing lol and girls must be pretty and show him their goodies lmao (i.e. boobs butt and or pussy unless their little kidsx) x3 despite this his school is super popular xD he remains amoung the strongest beings on earth again as he outlives all of his z fighter friends since he has eternal youth due to being part nature spirit. like master roshi he climbed korin tower in his youth and like goku drank the ultra divine water plus was trained by korin popo and kami. by the time miira finially conquers earth in age 2000 the toad sage is over 1500 years old and he still hasnt aged a day since long b4 the events of dragonball! lol he is able to channel his energy (in addition to chakra and haki) into weapons most notably his magic naginata making it more powerful he is often called pervy sage by his students which annoys him lol roshi shen and himself are known as the three legendary hermits who were all trained by the legendary martial arts master mutaito. he is one of the few members of the dragonball gang/z warriors still alive by age 1000 (dragonball online) and is by far one of the strongest at his max but not as nearly half of half of half of half as strong as restored adroid 16 (was fixed by shugo via alchemy per krillins request, 17 & 18s bombs were removed by shenron still) lol plus androids 17 and 18 who are all still alive thanks to dr geros technology he is best friends with master roshi and on civil speaking terms w/ master shen he was also good friends w/tao in his youth before his descent into evil xp he almost never trains as he feels hes strong enough not to haha hes very whimsical childish aloof audacious boastful and lots of other cool qualities! x3 despite not being nearly powerful enough to defeat the z fighters strongest enemies (frieza androids cell & buu) he takes pride in the fact that those same enemies cant beat him either since hes invulnerable and has many fantasic powers very useful even outside of battle lol his ability to sense energy signals is far greater than any of the other z fighters the devilmite beam could possibly work on him as he has a tiny bit of a "negative" side to him but he can simply let such attacks phase through causing no damage lol he once hit on launch (her good side) which she despite her naivite liked it lol then all of a sudden she sneezed while he was rubbing her nice round plump butt & she comically shot at him w/her machine gun he easily dodged every bullet greatly surprising her then he swiftly appeared behind her & hit the back of her neck immediately knocking her unconcious lol this was done at the 21st martial arts tournement when they first met xD when he learned of the dragonball gangs run in w/the red ribbon army at the pirate cave he used his memory reading technique to glean where it was located subsequently he discovered it restored it via his alchemy powers & collected all the treasure by shrinking it down to size of a rice grain lol kept a few momentos & keepsakes then sold it for many millions of dollars to a world famous museum this brought global media attention to himself the treasure & the museum the tv news, the paper, radio shows & celebrity host tv also it made his alrdy supremely popular adult book series even more popular lol xD a few of shugo's siganture techniques are his natural ability to make himself invulnerable by transforming his body into the elements (earth fire water air & electricity) and the power to create and manipulate these elements, purifying powers, his ability to use teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, ninja jutsu, healing powers and of course toad based magic! xD

midoriko hikaru born age 450 july 21 she is the younger sister of shugo hikaru she is part human shinjin & nature spirit & was born in penguin village like her older brother. she has medium purple hair (slightly darker then her mothers) is dazzingly beautiful is well endowed plus has a pleasing hourglass figure! x3 she basically wear the clothes of kikyo from inuyasha except a dark purple bottom part lol w/an enchanted neckace & a hibiscus flower in her hair just like her mommy lol x3 she is quite short being only 5 ft tall lol midori norimaki of penguin village was named in her honour xD it is an oddity considering that most people of penguin village consider shugo to be a fantasic myth of legendary proportions (& so untrue) but recognize his sister as a real live person lol when elsewhere in the world the opposite is true! xD unlike her bro she cant become intangible by transforming into ethereal energy or earth water fire air and electricity etc but is the only other person who has the power to bypass his invulnerability lol (the other being eru their grandpa lol) for much of her life she has always been physically stronger than shugo (such when goku meets baba, midoriko had a pl of 14,500 but she didnt kill piccolo for the same reasons as shugo) she has many other abilities like her biological immortality (physiologically she is in her early twenties), infinite amount of energy, psychic powers, ki sense, all 3 hakis & is physically much stronger than shugo lol plus she has some abilities he doesnt such as astral projection & being a masterful seamstress & knows more magic spells than him like all the ones from ni no kuni! x3 her energy when powering up or flying is purple as are her ki attacks & even tho her color theme is purple her name means green in japanese! xD one of her most frequently used spells are her 12 "ghost dragons" which are intelligent long slender pale white eel-like creatures w/insect esque features & icy blue eyes that "swim through the air" and do her bidding lol they can become invisible and/or intangible at will, can breathe white-ish blue fire that freezes instead of burns but is so cold it burns amoung other things she can even see thru their eyes if she wants and often uses them to see things from afar & they always appear before her entering a room or wherever silently jus before she appears annoucinger her presence lol this often freaks people out (such as oolong, puar, chi-chi, bulma, master roshi etc) she can even the perform the evil containment wave plus she has powerful prophetic abilities exceeding even shugo & baba's but for sum reason her business inst as successful or well known lol pronly becuz most people dont believe in that stuff even tho she is legit lmao for her weapons she uses a magic oil paper umbrella & folding fan! xD although she isnt as well known as her brother who people know is a real person she is known as a mythical sorceress of many names of many tales the stuff of legend...most people dont believe them tho despite being true! lol she's an ally of the dragonball gang/z fighters she first meets goku krillin bulma etc during their visit to fortune teller baba's palace while she was visiting whom she was having afternoon tea w/lol they didnt realize she was shugo's sister then not until she suddently appeared to help defeat king piccolo did she formally introduce herself lol her powerlevel at the end of dbz is 45000 she knows about half of shugos techniques lol which is much more than any of his students xp her base strength is stronger than her brothers full power at this point lol cuz he doesnt like to train anymore except casually for fun lol she also uses kaiokenx10 but could only use regular kaioken when she helped out against the saiyans at the last minute like yajiorbe & genji lol! aside from her mediocre side business as a fortune teller (palm reading, crystal ball, water divination, oracle bones w/a fire ritual, tarrot cards, personal objects, acting as a medium, finding lost persons or items, healing crystals & cloud reading etc) her rates vary depending on which methods she uses lol she also owns a successful carpet & uphostry cleaning business called "midoriko's blue wave carpet cleaning" (the services her company provides include but not limited to carpet cleaning/installing/removing, furinture cleaning/refurbishing & upholstery & even washer/dryer installments xD mercenery tao often employs her services (since age 666 the same year he started his assassin for hire trade) despite knowing who he is n stuff esp disaproving of the actions his job entails, as they were once close friends grew up together etc (she is shugo's sister & he is tao's brother) plus he is aware she is stronger/more skilled than him when it comes to martial arts lol she is generous enough to give dragonball gang/z fighters a friendly discount when they need their carpents n stuff cleaned lol hey she has to make a living too aha unlike reiko she isnt money grubbing lmao she first meets the dragonball gang/z fighters during the king piccolo crisis and helps em out cuz shugo is her brother she alrdy knew master roshi reiko shen fortunte teller baba and turtle of course lol he is a longtime ally of the dragonball gangz fighters x3 she is often hit on by master roshi lol she will pretend to be flattered which draws him closer then she'll flatten him lmao she lives alone in an upperclass condo in downtown west city

yosho hikaru born age 391 march 9 he is the 1/2 human half shinjin father of shugo and midoriko. he is from the kawa tribe on his mothers side (an isolated group of humans who specialize in martial arts w/their own unique culture) and the son of the immortal kai eru (basically father time) he once saved the world w/the help of a beautiful immortal nature spirit woman named soa (basically mother earth) whom he married and was a famous martial artist who taught his son and daughter all of his signature moves he fought against king piccolo and his minions alongside his son (he bade his wife look after their daughter so they could be safe) after he departed to the afterlife and was given the same privilages as goku for great and selfless service to the people of earth. he was trained by korin popo and the guardian of the earth immediatly preceeding kami the namek. his pl when he was defeated was 500 he was the strongest person alive on earth but was overpowered by the combined might of king piccolo and his many offspring he was killed by them in age 466 when he was 75 years of age (biologically in his mid forties) after once again putting up his life in defense of the earth, he was avenged a year later by his childhood friend master mutaito and his students including his own son.

soa came into being when the earth was created and is its spiritual essence/represtation, being an eternal nature spirit she is an ethereal entity and thus posseses many powerful and mystical abilities like elemental control/intangibility various magic powers etc which her son and daughter (shugo & midoriko) inherited her power which is mainly special abilities & lacks strong physical force like her husband and kids. she regularly visits other world w/them to see her dearly beloved husband and spend time with him she looks exactly like the ghost of maidens peak and lives at a place called maidens peak on gengoro island the story of how the evil wizard azeroth was defeated by soa spirit of the earth and the young martial artist yosho is well known across the globe tho many dismiss it as a fairy tale but the older folks no better lol x3

eru hes an ancient shinjin and the paternal grandfather of shugo,  
amoung other things he has the power of time control and is immeasurably powerful. long ago he fell in love w/a human girl and had a child w/her, that child was yosho the legendary warrior who once saved the world along w/the first nature spirit soa. he is the original shinjin to be born and was hatched from a golden apple lol he has the ability to control time and is what earthlings refer to as "father time" he has two sons, yamato a half shinjin half demono who's spirit was sealed into shugo's magical naginata and yosho a half shinjin half human who is shugo's father lol only himself & midoriko have the ability to physcial harm shugo in his "nature spirit form" lol

reiko born age 434 january 30 powerlevel 13400 (w/x2.5 kaioken she can increase it to almost 34 thousandx) shes a fox demon who's known as the fox sage or fox hermit shes the head of the famous fox magic school and is wisest of the four sages. she has long flowing pink hair, has fox ears on her head (sorta like inuyasha), a fox tail above her butt lol plus fangs and clawed hands/feet & has a spell that makes her appear human x3 she was raised by mutaito (he found her as a babe abanded in the woods crying in a basket lol he was a father to herx) and learned martial arts from him alongside roshi shen & shugo she was his only female student and stood out not only becuz of this but her immense strength, appitutude for fighting and amazing techniques she gets along best w/shugo lol x3 she is short (being only 4 ft 7 ins tall) has long pink hair and appears to be a cute harmless pre-teen girl lol this is thanks to a magic spell she invented to make herself appear younger and as a way of deceiving opponents lol when the spell is lifted she reverts to her true form i.e. a 5 foot tall beautiful woman who appears to be in her late twenties or early thirties (but is actually far older) and is sensetive about her true age lol she also has the power to transform into a giant sized nine tailed fox-like creature lol she usually wears kendo clothing (big light orange shirt w/pink floral patterns and purple skirt thing tied w/a red sashx) plus a flower and those stick things in her hair xD her main weapon is a magical bokken (which is many times harder than steel) and can be used to slice through things (boulders, metal, buildings etc) she has a pet small fox-like creature w/nine tails (who can trasform in a very large monster fox thingy breathe fire and fly lol) named kiara whom she sometimes uses for transportation x3 shes physically the strongest of the four heavenly sages (which also include shugo the toad hermit, roshi the turtle hermit and shen the crane hermit xD) she helped master mutaito defeat king piccolo along w/roshi shugo & shen (in my version shen left only after king piccolo was sealed but their master's sacrificial death, losing his most of his friends etc affected him in the same way as in cannon) and many decades afterwards became famous as a master martial arts instructor and kenjutsu master her students use shinai and benifit greatly from learning both armed and unarmed combat she also teaches her pupils engery techniques and magic as well for this she widely considered a witch and a hag tho no one tells her this to her face (she comically and brutally beats anyone who dares call her these things lol akin to nami beating up luffy in one piece lol) becuz shes an apparently mystical old woman even tho she doesnt look like it lol she is also a seductress (shes very beautiful and sexy w/a womanly figure) and is known for her love of money & permiscuity! x3 as a youth she enjoyed pranking people and causing trouble w/her magic lol she often did these things w/shugo (tho he himself was often a victim lol) in her later life she also came to enjoy drinking gambling and going on long expensive excursions such as yacht cruises and tropical resorts! xD shes vain materialistic arrogant and hot headed she doesnt like to be inconvinienced in any way lies alot and seems to care more about her appearence popularity and status than anything lol she loves to show off her lavish lifestyle and boast about her accomplishments lol desite this she gives generously to the poor and various fund raising foundations (for this she is a board member of many councils) tho its mostly for show lol however she is a genuinely caring person she is also very wise brave loyal and honorable she would gladly give her life to save a friend! so basically she puts on a tough exterior but is soft on the inside lol but is strong when it counts! :) tho she never put aside her childish games and still enjoys using her powers at other peoples expense (all in good fun coursex) she lives in a grand japanese style palace atop a hill just outside a small village where she is the most richest popular and beloved resident tho she has her haters lol her dojo is also located on her property she employs many guards in her service (mostly handsome young buff men lol x) and owns a highly successful hotel chain/hot springs resort and is a billionare! xD the z fighters often celebrate at her famous hot springs resort she pretends to let them use it/party there for free but she always ends up sending the bill to bulma cuz shes loaded! xD lol she is one of the few to know that the dragonballs are directly linked to kami the guardian of the earth's lifeforce (i.e. if he were to die the dragonballs would turn to powerless stones) before the z fighters knew this. a few of her magical abilities include being able to transform herself into a fox (of varying sizes ranging from normal to large to giant!) many illusion spells, her fox fire powers and basically shippo's powers from inuyasha plus kurama's from naruto & yu yu hakusho! xD also she can use ki atks, fly (via magic or ki), ki sense, telepathy, pyrokenesis (tho not nearly as powerful as shugo's) and kaioken! her schools signature ability is the fantastic incredible the amazing the one and only...kitsuneakumabakufu xD (literally fox demon blast) which is a powerful red colored energy blast similar to the kamehameha dodon ray and the gamahikarikousen (shugo's main energy atk) during the events of dragonball like her friendly rivals roshi shen & shugo she had students of her own (though much more than either lol) her top students are shana dart & neese (born ages 732, 737 & 740 respectively) who eventually become part of the z fighters alongside tien and chiaotzu (they banded together during the king piccolo saga) their relationship is basically like that of a big sister/little brother/little sister lol but dart & shana later becomes romantic/sexual lol they all particpate during the 21st world martial arts tournement but lose to goku krillin & yamcha lol much to the initial embarresment of their master lol this subsided somewhat when she realized theyre not ordinary fighters lol during the entire ordeal w/the saiyans she was on vacation and had no idea of what was happening so she coudlnt help the z fighters...until shugo contacted her but she ignored him lol she only showed up ( kame house) just after it was alrdy over which comically annoyed master roshi krillin yajirobe bulma and chi-chi lol before shugo learned to control his nature spirit invulnerability she used to comically hit him over the head causing big red bumps when he made her mad lol (like w/nami and luffyx) haha aside from being a philantrapist businesswoman owning a 5 star hotel/resort chain she is a popular singer/songwriter, actress and owns a clothing line and perfume series making her insanely super rich lol she has even performed songs/music vidoes and acting roles w/shugo x3 she invented the "butt-catching-sword" tecnhique which shugo finds awesome hilarious cute & hot! x3 unlike shugo, roshi & shen; she has trained her whole life well after her fellow heavenly sages stopped lol which is a factor in how much stronger she is than them xD when she is on vacation she masks her powerlevel so she wont be bothered by the z fighters and their allies if they try to find her lol the only one capable of contacting or finding her this way is shugo roshi & shen lol due to their close bond w/her and their powers he can telepathically talk w/her and teleport where she is over any distance but she would ignore him anyways even when they z fighters fought the saiyans and needed her help lol she rationalized that goku would somehow come out top like he always does in a pinch and they could just use the dragonballs anyways to fix any situation shugo reminded her that piccolo was killed as well as dart & shana so she should help out to avenge them but she noncholantly stated they shouldnt have gotten themselves killed in the first place lol & that she cannot bring them back so whats the point w/goku there kicking butt which comically flabergasted shugo even tho he knew she would act this way lol xD despite this she still cares deeply for her students but shes a practical woman and knew she could do little to help out at that point etc which she explained to him & he saw the sense in this & did that japanese thing w/the upright fist hitting the palm lmao needles to say she was convienently (or inconvienently depending on your perspective) absent when the z fighters had to deal w/the sayians raditz vegeta nappa etc as she was still on her 3 vacation which didnt end until after goku's fight w/vegeta lol then she all of a sudden showed up at the hospital room goku was at xD everybody was annoyed by this having the nerve to show up then of all places instead of when she was needed lol (except goku & shugo of course) lmao roshi in particular had a few choose words for her (he even pointed out that if it werent for her carelessness & shugo's laziness the two of them couldve defeated the saiyans if they had worled together lol) which she comically hit him on the head for incapcitating him w/large red bumps on his head which shut everyone else up being the strongest person in the room lol xD shugo said that everything worked out ok in the end anyway which goku agreed w/since they were gonna use the namekian dragonballs afterall, even tho she didnt feel obligated she volunteered to go to namek to help them out so they would stop whinning xD tho her main reason for doing so was adventure which shugo pointed out much to everyone elses chagrin w/the sweatdrops on their heads & the falling down thing xD w/his kaio-ken awakened he taught it to reiko during the 3 year prep time for the androids plus roshi to who wanted in on the action lol she bickers w/them alot (esp lecherous roshi)  
but they usually get along x3

genzou aka gen born november 7 age 435 he is the legendary martial artist known as the stag hermit! xD he was trained alongside roshi, shen, yomi, yusei reiko & shugo under master mutaito. also known as the lightning stag due to his affinity w/this element as he uses use electricity based atks many of which shugo learned from him (he also learned water based magic from roshi, wind from shen & fire from reiko etc) lol he is a member of the nara tribe a group of humans w/deer-like features including antlers, ears and...tails! which he he sensetive about lol unlike masters roshi & shen who appear eldery & reiko & shugo who look young, he appears to be middle aged (about late forties or early fifties) he has brown hair that is streaked w/grey, of the 7 heavenly sages/gods of martial arts as well he is the most muscular in their normal forms and considered the wisest of them, he is a grand master of the drunken fist style! xD he has low alcohol tolerence and when drunk his fighting prowess strength speed and senses increase dramaticallt lolz x3 he climbed korin's tower w/the others and received the sacred water from him...which turned out to be normal rain water! xD lmao epic trolling lolz like his friends he founded his own martial arts school called the stag shcool. he is the most humble of the sages as well as the most professional mature moderate and mild mannered of them as well as having a good sense of humor. his school is larger than that of roshi's, shugo's and shen's but smaller than reiko's by far his most talented students are soba, wan, mei & yonten who become z fighters. his powerlevel during the android sage is 3500 and can use kaioken x3 aside from his duties as a martial arts instructor he is also a tailor who owns his own business in east city lol his store does alterations, repair, mending, sewing, stitching, dyes, dry cleaning, washing etc & doubles as a laundry mat which is frequently visited by the dragonball gang/z fighters after a victory cuz theyre clothes need repaired/and or re-made! x3 like he uses a magic wooden bo-staff (which can seperate into two parts for dual wielding & put back as one as needed) as his weapon which he can infuse electricty into increasing the damage when strinking an opponet and his signature energy beam is dubbed shikamaru! (pron/worded-shiii-kaaaa-marrrr-ruuuuuu!) xD his antlers can generate electricity and shoot them like lightning bolts lol :3 he instructed wan, soba, mei and later yonten in martial arts x3 he is the only one of the heavenly sages to be an only child and also the one to have children xD his wife is a shinjin named "blank" whom he met many years after the king piccolo wars conclusion she and her kids live on vearth in otherworld but occassionaly visit earth lol he has a magical giant elk as a pet which he often rides into battle and for transportation xD he can also transform into a mystical otherworldly looking giant elk-like animal which greatly enchances his physical strength and magic powers etc

yomi born age 436 shes a makyan who was trained by mutaito alongside roshi, shen, genzou, reiko, yusei & shugo x3 shes known as the snake sage xD she has darkness based magic and powers one of her special abilities is being able to pull out weapons from her body :3 doing this makes her irises glow bright blue x3 her signature atk is a blackish purple beam w/pink & blue electricity looking stuff in it lol named the hebihitokuchibakuhatsu (lit. snake bite blast) she has long pointy ears, visible fangs protuding from her upper lip, clawed hands n feet, a long pointy sinuous tail (which she can partially transform into a bladed weapon), light purple skin, blackish dark purple hair, yellow eyes & appears to be in her early twenties :3 she trained ban the anthropmorhpic pig lol & jinenji the monster type earthling who becomes her student about 2 & a 1/2 years before the 23rd martial arts tournement! xD during raditz's arrival on earth she had a powerlevel of 900 & has many unique abilities like all the heavenly sages, she has a giant magic snake summon xD she has a venomous bite and poisonous fangs and hypnotic powers, as a makayan she can undergoe a transformation which greatly increases her strength and speed etc giving her a powerlevel of 9000! she can use kaioken x2 giving her pl a grand total of 18000! she also has the ability to transform into an anthropmorphic snake-like monster w/the size varying on a whim which also increases her physical strength if she uses these transformations combined her powerlevel increases to 13 thousand! x3 however in this state she can barely control herself being little more than a wild animal and cannot use her ki atks properly thus she canr use kaioken in this form effectively.

yusei born age 431 hes a fairy known as the butterfly sage being one of the heavenly sages/gods of martial arts trained by master mutaito. hes aslo called the fairy king...becuz hes the king of the fairies! xD at the insistance of his father he sought out to be trained by the greatest martial artist at that time which was master muaito. his signature energy wave is called the "blank" (lit. butterfly wave) a powerful ki blast of white energy w/golden hue & blue sparkling light energy around it! xD he has white hair & is noble/regal looking in any of his forms & in his "true form" is the tallest of the 7 gods of martial arts while reiko is shortest lol xD. he lives in a magical land that is a kingdom of fairies. as a fairy he has many fantasic powers including light based magic (as well healing, illusion and sleep powder x) and has many butterfly based abilities including summons. he trained rikku the monster slaying swordsman & shirahoshi the wingly lol he is the eldest of the 7 gods of martial arts. when raditz arrived on earth he had a powerlevel of 700 (raditz stayed away from the 7 gods of maritial arts due to his scouter picking up their powerlevels as half of them were higher than his lol) xD despite his highly advanced age (being a supercenetarian lol) he looks like a little boy lol this is due to a spell placed on himself when he breaks this spell he transforms into a tall elderly white haired long bearded man (about 70 in appearence) and his power increases tremendously from 700 to 17000! xD in either form he has white hair but the style changes in his child form his powers are limited in order to control his overwhelming power to keep himself in check as he has vast magic powers etc eventually he overcame this weakness but kept using the spell cuz he likes being a kid lol he also has a "middle stage" where he is a young man in his early thirties and looks all badass w/a pl of 7000 hes so cool lol as a fairy he has colorful but clear insect-like wings on his back and uses a magic sword as his weapon. his favorite food is marmalade for which reiko teasingly called him marmalade boy x3 unlike the other heavenly sages he cannot use kaioken but has an ability like it except w/dark blue aura but less powerful which increases his max pl to 34 thousand making him just barely stronger than reiko so techically hes the strongest of the heavenly sages xD

momoshiro aka momo born age 734 august 4 he is a dark blue haired tuffle who escaped in a 1 man spacepod from his homeworld w/the help of his parents sent to earth as a very small boy (when he was 3) his parents were the last surving tuffles apart from himself he was sent away to escape the threat of the saiyans who had nearly killed everyone of their once thriving race. his name means "peach" in japanese, his tuffle name is beren (pron beer-rin). he is much bigger & taller than is normal for his kind being 5 ft 10 ins in adulthood 1 inch taller than goku! xD he is easy going cocky and likes being the center of attention but is also brave loyal and honorable fighter. he enjoys competive fighting but has an even greater aptitude for advanced gadgets, machines & weapons on par w/bulma! xD he invents many things and later goes on to work for capsule corp as an engineer. he is raised and trained by shugo w/beryl the two eventually fell in love w/eachother married and had kids but hated easchothers guts first lol their kids become the only saiyan tuffle hybrids his pl during the sayan saga was 1340 despite being older he has always been somewhat weaker than kai-lan haha this is mainly due to her advantage of being a saiyan, he fought in the 21 martial arts tournement when he was 17 becoming a semi finalist he and beryl always end up fighting eachother in the semi finals w/beryl ending up just barely winning lol xD he gets his own place when sumtime in age 756. he was killed by nappa during the saiyan conflict ended up in otherworld travelled snake way and was trained by king kai he learned the kaioken technique up to 20 during the android saga his base powerlevel was 1, 340,000 making his top pl over 26 million! xD he was found by shugo as a small child (age 737)in a spacepod near a waterfall he was meditating under lol shortly afterwards he would find baby kai-lan who crash landed in a suspiciously similar spacepod in mount myoboku lol so he raised them both xD

ren born age 750 june 19 hes the adopted son (sort of) of shugo hikaru he is half human half demon xD he has blackish purple hair and several demonic features including two sharp pointed teeth protruding from his lower lip, clawed hands and feet and a long prehensile spiked purple tail but otherwise looks human! xD he has a myriad of magical powers thanks to his demonic heritage and shugo taught him many of his own techniques ren also developed sum of his own including his signature energy wave attack yokaigamatousen (demon toad wave) which is black purpleish color instead of green like shugo's & has a special combo attack w/shugo called rengeki! xD shugo along w/beryl and momo found him in a basket bundled in a blanket in the woods during return trip to mount myoboku from the 21st world martial arts tournement all of them very much surprised lol thereafter he was raised by shugo x3 kai-lan momo & shugo are his family, during the saiyan conflict saga he had a powerl level of 2750 very impressive considering he was only 11 lol x3 he was killed by leema (along w/dart and shana) *which enraged shugo but he was unable to defeat her to her immunity to illusionary techniques* he ended up in otherworld travelled snake way and was trained by king kai w/the other z fighters. during the 3 years of preparing for the androids he went through rigirously intense training daily in the gravity machine and shugo helped him the develop the kaioken technique further after which he is able to use it x20 during this saga he was 16 and had a pl of 2,750,000 w/his max kaioken his pl was 55 million! xD during the android saga; after goku was defeated by android 19 ren, typical of a teen is headstrong impatient and arrogant as he foolishly attacked android 20 (for taunting the z fighters) by himself and was easily defeated w/a single kick sending him flying into a cliff which infuriated shugo who attacked the android in a rage (kai-lan attended to him) but could do little against the mechanical montrosity (its pl was 120 million) luckily for shugo his invulnerablilty saved his life shugo's lightning atk did manage to do sum circuit damage however (he figured out this weakness) then jan fought against 19 but eventually lost then vegeta took over and you know the rest lol along w/the other z fighters (piccolo gohan krillin yamcha tien chiaotzu etc) he fought against the other androids but was again easily beaten by them, he later helps gohan goku and vegeta beat cell w/the other z fighters

shana born age 732 march 25 shes one of the top students of reiko the fox sage lol shes a half human + 1/2 fairy girl (her father took a fairy wife lolx) from the village just outside the private property of reiko. shes very beautufl has blueish purple hair and an hourglass figure plus she has she showed much promise in martial arts has apitude for energy based techniques & esp magic so she accepted her personally on the spot (which was a first for her as she usually requires her students pay her a fee lol but she was allowed to train under her tutelage for free!x) she looks after dart as if he were her lil bro until they develp romantic/sexual feelings for eachother lol x3 her pl during the 22nd world martial arts tournement her pl was 120 during the 23rd world martial arts tournement it was 320 and during the saiyan saga it was an impressive 1320! xD she was killed by leema during the saiyan conflict ended up in otherworld travelled snake way and was trained by king kai. during the 3 year training period to prep for the androids she trained in the gavity machines made by dr briefs and could also use kaioken her powerlevel during the android saga was 320,000 (x20 w/kaioken) she later marries dart and they have twins a boy and a girl named lavitz (who takes after his mother i.e. fair boyx) and meru (who takes after her father i.e. dragon girlx) their kids later join the freedom fighters xD

dart born age 740 july 11 hes the other top student of reiko hes a half human half dragon boy (his parents were normal humans but he was combined w/a red dragon by a witch who cursed him lol) he has dragon esque horns on his head as well as small tho powerful dragon wings his back & a dragon-like tail above his butt lol his skin is as tough as granite & he has the ability to temporarily transform himself into a pure human and pure dragon (the latter about the size of a large semi truck) once per week depending on his choice it last 24 hrs w/no off switch lol but when in his pure human form his dragon half is in control lmao and vice versa! xD its confusing and annoying but funny x3 like shugo (& cymbal) he has the curious ability to sense dragonballs! he can also breathe fire (& blow smoke from his nostrils), create fireballs from his palms and is immune to damage from fire as well as lava & highly resistant to poison drugs and sickness, hes the other top student of reiko the fox sage (she dislikes being called a hermit since she technically isnt one unlike her rivals lol) hes an orphaned city boy whom reiko took in as she sensed the young boy had great potential for martial arts and latent powers (she has a knack for it and raising strong fighters esp if they have innate gifts she can exploit) his powerlevel during the 22nd world martial arts tournement was 140! his pl during the 23rd world martial arts tournement was 340 during the saiyan saga it was 1400 :3 he has black spikey hair and by adulthood is very handsome (this is the ladies opinion no homo xD) and over 6 ft tall which he goads over krillin lol like trunks he uses a sword in for combat it is a large broadsword (cloud strife-like) made from an unknown material he found in sum old ruin while exploring he has great prowess w/this weapon the only downside is it sometimes randomly chimes/sings/hums/whistles/recites poetry on a whim and often at innappropriate (& appropriate) times usually in a nonsensical fashion lol shugo is sympathetic towards him since he has a similar problem (much to yamato's chagrin lol) xD. he was killed by leema during the saiyan conflict ended up in otherworld travelled snake way and was trained by king kai, during the 3 year training period to prep for the androids he trained in the gravity machines made by dr briefs and could also use x20 kaioken his base pl during the android saga was 400,000 (x20 w/kaioken) he later marries shana and they have twins a boy and a girl named lavitz (who takes after his mother i.e. fair boyx) and meru (who takes after her father i.e. dragon girlx) their kids later join the freedom fighters xD

neese born august 14 age 737 she is lodossian who was born on planet vearth but sent to earth (via magic, during one of vearth's many wars, an ambitious unscrupulous rival lord of vearth's greatest kingdom/royal family stormed the castle etc neese being a princess and the only surving royal child she was then magically whisked away to earth by the court wizard) when she was a baby and ended up somewhere near reiko's village and shortly thereafter was found by reiko who raised her lol x3 as a loddossian she has light purple skin and dark blue hair, protruding fangs (one pointing downwards and they other upwards lol), clawed hands & feet, blunt protrusions sticking out of her elbows & a long smooth tail w/a tuft of dark blur fur surrounding a large spike x3 reiko initially mistook her for either a demon or monster type earthling (having never been to vearth unlike shugo who upon seeing her for the first time immidately recognized her for what she was but didnt tell anybody becuz no one one ever asked lol which he later revealed and was yelled at for it lolzx) like shana & dart she is a top student of reiko's she also has some similarities w/ren of whom she is esp close to they briefly dated (during the 3 year training period for the androids) but later broke up lol as a lodossian from vearth ki atks and flying come natural to her as well as magic which intrigued reiko, during the 21st world martial arts tournement she had a powerlevel of 70 which is very impressive considering she was just a child at the time and that the average pl of adult lodossians is 150! xD she fought in the quater finals she fought against korra & defeated her but she barely won! becuz of thier close age & power the two become rivals lol xD during the 22nd world martial arts tournement she had a powerlevel of 170 and just barely lost to jackie chun lol after the tournement she helps goku and the others gather the dragonballs & defeat king piccolo etc she along w/her fellow students shana & dart (plus momo & kai-lan) train w/krillin yamcha tien chiatozu yajirobe etc under korin to prepare for the 23rd tournement during which she had a pl of 270, and during raditz's arrival on earth she had a pl of 370, she along w/the other z fighters trained under kami & to prep for the fight against the saiayans during which she had a powerlevel of 2370 she defeated a saibaman and was amoung the few z fighters to survive the battle and later travels w/goku to planent namek as she was not yet healthy enough to go w/bulma krillin gohan & the others due to being critically wounded by vegeta...plus rook destroyed shugo's senzu beans which he had ironically forgot to water she there wasnt any lmao xD her powerlevel when she arrived on namek was 37,000 and she was also taught kaio-ken by goku being able to use it up to x10 w/hard work! xD it is on planent namek that she meets ness and the two despite being enemies are very curious about eachother n stuff xD she wouldve helped goku fight the ginyu force but he didnt need it lol shortly before the fight w/frieza she had her powerlevel raised to 370,000 thanks to guru who unsealed her potential so she was very useful in the z fighters battle against frieza while goku was recuperating in the healing tank lol she is badly injured by frieza but is later healed by dende and gets transported off namek to earth along w/everyone else (including ness lol) during the android saga her powerlevel was 1,370,000 and she learned to use kaio-kenx20 giving her a max of 27,400,000 making her easily the strongest of reiko's students! xD

jan born september 9 age 725 he's a mountain man who meets/befriends goku when he is searching for the his grandpa's 4 star dragon ball they meet near his cave in the mountains where he lives as he found a dragon ball which the red ribbon army was also searching for together they easily defeated one of commander red's best battalions w/little effort as he had a pl of 225 & could alrdy use basic ki atks (very impressive for a human earthling untrained by one of the heavenly sages lol) when goku first sees him he mistakes him for a bear lmao this is due to his living inside a cave his height (7 feet tall but by the time raditz shows up he gets 5 ins taller lol) large spikey wild dark brown hair (basically number 8 hairstyle of dragonball xenoverse) that reaches all the way down his back and is very muscular all over...plus he roared in anger as goku woke him up and he was all dirty lol...coincedently since a small child jan was raised by bears! xD not anthropmorphic kind either just plain old normal bears lolz he also has a sideways scar on the left side of his face (which he recieved from a bear from a rival clan he beat up & made his bear family proud lol) he always wears baggy beige pants (like bruno from pokemon lol) tied w/a brown sash, later in life sports a goatee, then when he is in his mid fifties a stylish beard/mustache combo w/the goatee intact lol out of all the earthling z fighters (esp the pure humans) he is the most serious about training he is somewhat aloof tho less so than wan and has a bit of a goofy side that shows occassionally lol altho he is quite solitary in that he lives alone in the wilderness aside from his bear family/friends he enjoys the company of his friends the z fighters & their allies, he prefers to live a simple life and enjoys its simple pleasures as he is himself a simple man yet he has an earthly wisedom xD despite being raised by bears for much of his life his manners are somewhat more developed than goku's were initially lol he has the uncanny ability to instantly know whether he is being told the truth or lied to & even not being told the full truth etc he is bluntly honest, confident in his abilities but not arrogant and fights well w/the other z fighters (except perhaps vegeta & piccolo who prefer to fight alone lol) he sometimes acts in a way that seems like he is playing around but is in fact serious which annoys sum people tho he has a strange charm xD he hunts & gathers his own food even swimming in lakes and rivers for fish, as time goes by he becomes more serious and focused on his training. after goku n jan demolish the red robbon soliders he gives goku the dragonball as he has no interest in such things (jewels n stuff) plus he didnt want more red ribbon douchebags messing up the woods around his "house" lol goku told him what the dragonballs were which he believed so immidately even goku was surprised lol he had a short sparring match w/goku & beat him goku was extremely impressed by his strength and fighting skill and was told he should enter the next worlds martial arts tournement in 3 years he agreed saying he would look forward to their next fight lol during the 22nd world martial arts tournement he had a pl of 325 in which he fought goku but lost becuz he slipped out of bounds but was winning the fight lmao & everyone laughed at him for it lol xD he later trained under korin w/krillin yamcha tien chiatzu yajirobe etc during the 23rd world martial arts tournement he had a pl of 525 & could also fly which was hard for him to learn, years later during the fight against the saiyans (vegeta nappa & raditz ect) after his training w/kami & mr. popo he had a pl of 7250 (he masked it to appear 2500 to throw off their scouters) making him the strongest of the z fighters at that point (excpet goku) being even more powerful than raditz & leema (only vegeta nappa & rook exceeded him) after the saibamen were all destroyed he revealed his true power which shocked all of the saiyans and had a fierce battle w/the saiyan rook who had a hard time w/him but was eventually killed by nappa who intervended, after this he travelled snake way w/the others and was taught kaio-ken by king kai alongside the others, during the fight against the androids (16 17 18 19 20 21 & 22) he had a powerlevel of 4,250,000 & can use kaio-ken x20 (giving him a max pl of 85 million!) he is the strongest human/earthling as well as one of the more badass z fighters xD after goku was defeated by android 19 jan stepped in to fight and did very well against the mechanical menance (far better than the other earthlings would have) but was ultimately defeated (just barely the android had a slightly higher pl & had the advantage becuz he kept absorbing his energy) but jan managed to drain most of its energy supply regardless and in its severely weakened state was easily beaten by vegeta lol later on he is defeated by android 17 who remarks that for a human he is very strong even by his friends standards...but that his power is still nothing compared to his own and takes him out w/a powerful kick to the torso sending him flying into a mountain side causing him to be in critical condition, he later recuperates via sensu beans and later helps the others in their search for cell and participates in the cell games and powers up substantially in the hyperbolic time chamber and helps the other z fighters fight perfect cell and the cell jrs, during the years goku spent in otherworld before buu's release he trained extensively each day and by the time of of the 25th world martial arts tournement has a powerlevel of 12, 500, 000 x20 w/kaioken giving him a grand total of 250 million furthering cementing his posistion as the earth's strongest human! x3 he is one of the few z fighters not trained by one of the 7 gods of martial arts which is a testament to his incredible strenth & skill he later gets into a romanticrelationship w/korra lol & they get married n have kids n stuff x3

kojiro born age 745 september 28 he is the younger brother of chi-chi plus in my version their mommy lives longer :D he has black hair styled like number 9 in "anime boys hairstyle #1" xD he is a strong martial artist he learned the kamehameha from his dad the ox-king who can use basic ki atks in my version lol he was trained by master roshi alongside his bff boxer briefs, later by korin, kami, mr. popo and finially king kai xD during the saiyan saga his pl was 140 he was killed by nappa. he wears armour w/a helmet that shoots laser beams w/a detachable blade that acts like boomerang its basically a boy version of chi chi's original outfit, hes very close to gohan his nephew and bulma's younger brother who's his best friend lol he learns to use kaioken x20 during the 3 year period to prepare for the androids. he participates in the 23rd world martial arts tournement having a pl of 145 and is defeated by goku in the preliminaries xD during the android saga his powerlevel was 450,000 x20 w/kaioken and helps the z fighters defeat cell

boxer briefs born age 740 october 16 hes the younger brother of tights (born age 726, she is super smart graduating from west city university at age 11 x) & bulma (born age 733) they constantly got on eachothers nerves in dragonball when he was a bratty little boy lol xD he becomes a skilled martial artist and learned many energy based atks from master roshi after the 22nd world martial arts tournement then is later trained by korin and finially by kami & w/the others. he has slighly darker hair than his dad dr. briefs (born age 695) in a styled like number 7 in "anime boys hairstyles #1" xD and was fawned over by his mother mrs. briefs (born age 697) he also liked to prank goku whenever he came around lol xD when he first meets goku (when the saiyan visits their lavish estate) he is kind of a spoiled brat who loves playing practical jokes on people and embarrassing his sisters x3 he later matures somewhat and develops a close bond w/kojiro chi-chi's lil bro under the tutelage of master roshi! xD during the during the saiyan saga he has a powerlevel of 1400. he is one of the many z fighters killed by nappa he trains w/king kai w/the others and learned kaioken x20 when king piccolo announced he'd be destroying west city unlike his parents he has common sense and freaked yelling at them to forget the pets and plants n get the heck outta there xD eventually he is slightly taller than goku xD he participates in the 22nd world martial arts tournement having a pl of 140 (due to being trained by master roshi for 3 years as his sister convinced the old master to do at her lil bro's insistance but had to moon him lol) hand is defeated by yamcha in the preliminaries xD he is close w/his his nephew trunks (born age 766) & niece bra (born age 778) during the android saga his base powerlevel was 400,000 (only a little bit weaker than yamcha's; 600,000) x20 w/kaioken he eventually marries and has a son named jean briefs (born age 770) who eventually becomes commander of the earths military force only taking orders from king's fury's successor & twin daughters in age 774.

yonten born age 743 born august 24 hes a member of the kawa tribe who meets/befriends goku & bulma (along w/his grandma ryoko) during their first adventure hunting dragonballs together and they later meet them again during the 21st budokai tenkaichi. he has black hair w/a hint of dark blue thats fairly short spikey and wild and as an adult is 6 ft tall. while he fought and lost against goku in the 21st world martial arts tournement despite his impressive (for an almost 7 year old human boy) powerlevel of 30, skill in shufu and use of ki atks (an amazing feat given that he was a small child, even amoung the kawa tribe yonten is particularly gifted) while his grandma was defeated by "jackie chun" (master roshi in disguise) they also fought in the 22nd tournement he had a pl of 130 and lost to tien shenhan he also later helps the dragonball gang gather the dragonballs, defeat king piccolo and his minions, he is later trained by master genzou alongside soba wan and mei and during the 23rd tournement he had a pl of 230 but lost his fight against piccolo. he fights w/a bo staff which he charges ki into for extra destructive power an ability which he developed on his own (this technique is later used by trunks & goten) and later hones into a truly formidable technique. during the fight against the saiyans he had a powerlevl of 1430 (somewhat above a saibaman & just below that of raditz when he arrived on earth) he is amoung the many z fighters who is killed by nappa and later travels snake way w/the other fallen warriors to be trained by king kai where he greatly increases his strength like the others & also learns the kaioken technique as well as the spirit bomb (amoung the z fighters only goku shugo & yonten can perform it). after the 3 year training period for the imminent arrival of the androids he had a pl of 1,430,000 x20 w/kaio-ken giving him a pl of 28,600,000 when he was 24 years of age (far more powerful than goku was at that age i might add!;)

korra born age 736 july 19 shes a human girl from the peck peck tribe who competes in the 21, 22nd & 23rd world martial arts tournement which is how she becomes involved w/the z fighters each time she competes she lost to neese which only drove her to become stronger and more skillful in the hopes of defeating her lol she left her jungle homeland (full of mnay dangers in itself) to train, seek out strong warriors to test her abilities and see the outside world which was foreign to her. she has a somwehat dark tannish skin tone (like all members of her tribe), dark curly brown hair a curvacious pear shaped figure and stands at 5 ft 6 ins tall and is very beautiful despite her tomboyish uncultired behavior lol she wears a custom made outfit composed of many folds wraps and straps of browns blacks and tans and occassionaly an intimidating mask (similar to that of tsuken raiders lolx) as well as tribal necklace of beads as well as teeth and fangs of dangerous beasts she's killed xD on formal occassions she will don her version of lady clothes lol basically a pelt/fur strapless dress made of a single animal hide and tide (lol) w/a rope which conceals a simple tan strap bra and panties/lioncloth (like from skyrim lolzx) which she only made herself when taught "girl things" of "cilivized people" by bulma lmao becuz before that she wore nothing underneath cuz "cultural differences" bulma discovered this at a spa when they hanged on in west city w/launch etc for a girls night out thingy xD during the time before goku was revealed to be a saiyan she wielded a tribal spear, knife and bow/arrows of her people (a hunter gatherer culture) for her weapons but later focuses more on hand to hand combat and ki atks when these tools no longer prove effective (such as during her fight against a saibamen) but still uses her spear when shugo & midoriko magically enhance it, due to her tribal upbringing she had little to no knowledge of life outside her homeland (similar to goku) she also is always bearfooot xD despite this her feet are inexplicably nice n soft but still dirty usually lolz x3 she often has jungle debris in her wild untamed hair such as twigs leaves bugs etc giving her the after the moniker "jungle bush" xD which coincedently acurately describes her the pubic hair bewteen her legs lol x3 despite bulmas many attempts to acclimatize her to "modern society" (proper manners, normal attire, hygene etc) it has been to no avail lol she is perfectly comfortable burping farting scratching herself pulling out her wedgies & even going to the bathroom in public lol which greatly appalls bulma x3 she always does whatever she wants when she wants and always speaks her mind lol like goku she is naive when it comes to the ways of civilization but later gets more accusstomed to it lol but is a genius when it comes to fighting which is like instinct to her she is very versatile using her opponents own body attacks and environment against them similar to shugo. when she fought in the 21st world martial arts tournement she had a powerlevel of 60, 22nd tournement 160, 23rd tournement 260 and upon raditz's arrival on earth it was 360, she also trained w/krillin tien chiatozu yamcha & yajirobe etc at korin's tower (which is also x3 bigger in my version since theres like 2 dozen z fighters lolx) and later trains under kami & mr. popo in order to prepar for the fight against the saiyans during which she had a powerlevel of 2360 and manages to defeat her saibaman but is later killed by leema and then goes on to train under king kai w/the other earthling z fighters which greatly increases her power as well as learning kaio-ken. she helps against the fight against the androids training very hard for 3 years raising her powerlevel to 1,360,000 x20 (w/kaio-ken making her max at that time 27,200,000) she later gets into a romantic relationship w/jan lol & they get married n have kids n stuff x3

wan born age 730 november 18 hes a tall green haired human monk and member of the dragonball gang/z fighters he was a wandering monk who aimlessly roams the land going wherever the road takes him helping those in need (except baddies who he beats upx) lol and during on of his journeys he meets/befriends bulma and goku in their first adventure together while they were searching for the dragonballs lol xD it was during these travels he came across master genzou who trained him in martial arts some years before he met goku and the gang. he uses a shakujo (monk staff w/magical properties) for his weapon and often weara kasa except in battle, he can often be seen casually smoking from a long wooden pipe & always has a big gourd filled w/saki stapped to his back thats almost as tall as him & can be seen from behind lol . he is quite aloof to wordly desries such as money fame power sex etc (aside from drinking and smoking his vices lol) and is generally disinterested towards women lol, his main interests are training banishing evil ghosts monsters and the like...as well as drinking saki and smoking pipe weed lol he is loyal to his friends and is a dependable person and has a serious demeanor despite his aloofness x3 but has a thing for woodland animals lol xD he has a pet female panda named "blank" who is roughly three times the size of a normal one she is almost always seen by others eating some kind of plant lol & he often rides her to get around when leisurely travelling xD she can understand simple sentences commands etc & is very loyal to her master x3 she can stand upright & use martial arts & uses a large bamboo stick as a staff when she needs to fight lol he later enters the world martial arts tournement (22nd & 23rd). he has dark green hair styled like number 2 in "anime boys hairstyles #1" xD & is just under 6 ft tall hes highly skilled in armed/uarmed combat energy attacks and magic xD in dragonball he uses a large jutte (similar to smokers from one piece) and two sais both of which has great skill in using, he is also a grand master of the drunken fist style and has a lower alchohol tolerance than is normal so its easy for him to get into this state which increases his fighting ability intuition and inexplicably sense of hearing vision etc lol. during the 21st world martial arts tournement he had a powerlevel of 130 but didnt compete until the next one, 230 in the 22nd & 330 in the 23rd budokai tenkaichi xD he is eventually trained by master roshi, korin, & kami along w/krillin and the other z fighters. during the saiyan saga he has a pl of 3000 and defeats a saibamen but is the last of the z fighters to be killed by nappa (powerlevel 8000) despite putting up an admirable fight and later trains under king kai and learns kaioken. during the android saga he has a base powerlevel of 2,300,000 x20 w/kaioken lol making his max powerlevel of 46 million. his speciality is white magic. he is the worst cook of all the dragonball gang he almost always manages to burn or otherwise ruin the dishes he attempts to cook lol his name is a pun on the chinese dish called "wanton" a kind of dumpling x3 his bday is one day before the androids attacked lol xD

soba born age 729 febuary 17 hes a human martial artist and a member of the dragonball gang/z fighter. he has naturally grey hair (styled like anime boys haistyle number 4 #1) has an atheltic tone build and is a about 6 ft 5 ins tall. he meets goku when he is in search of the dragonballs at the same time as the red ribbon army. he lived alone in the forests of a remote mountain in humble fashion making his abode in a simple wooden hut (near a small village) w/the goats he tends for their fur and milk he doesnt eat their meat as they are his friends and hes a vegetarian x3 despite his simple lifetyle even before he met goku he was alrdy a very skilled fighter due in part to being trained by master genzou since childhood who lives near the same village as him and later trained alongsode wan, mei & yonten, he has always been confident in his abilities but is not above teamwork when necessary he uses a jutte as his weapon of choice which he is highly skilled w/and can use ki atks fly and sense energy signals of others just like the other z fighters, hes one of the strongest humans on earth ever. one of the dragonballs landed in an area nearby his hut which was disturbed by the red ribbon soliders in their relentless search they trashed his house and made a mess of the surrounding area which angered him so he refused to give them the dragonball and beat them up easily lol he fought in the 22nd & 23rd world martial arts tournement having powerlevels of 190 & 290 respectively but still lost lol xD he is eventually trained by master roshi, korin, & kami along w/krillin and the other z fighters plus w/king kai, he later is romantically involved w/yue despite initially seeing her as an annoying kid lol they later marry & have kids! x3 during the battle against the saiyans he had a powerlevel 2900 but he was killed by nappa. during the androids saga he had a powerlevel of 1,290,000 x20 w/kaioken giving him a max of 25 million 800 thousand...not too shabby! xD he is fond of pottery and owns a quaint small town tea shop in east city becuz it is the closest major city to his small village lol

mei born age 731 may 22 shes a human girl who is a member of the dragonball gang/z fighters. she has orange hair (in a style similar to the 4th hokage's lol) and has a shapely hourglass figure despite being athletic and a tomboy lol x3 she met and befriended them during the 22nd budokai tenkaichi and she did quite well having a pl of 130 x3 she also helped them in their quest to defeat king piccolo as she witnessed tambourine kill krillin & since she was a martial artist she wouldve been targeted as well/saftey in numbers kinda thing so she joined them xD after goku defeats king piccolo she trains under master "blank" for a time alongside wan, soba & yonten before setting out to be tained by korin w/the others. shes an expert martial artist she can use ki atks fly and sense energy signals like the others. her prefered weapon of choice are two sais which she wields w/devasting effect xD she also entered the 23 world martial arts tournement and did well in that tournement also :3 she eventually trained under korin and was later called to the lookout to be trained by and kami like the others! she was killed by leema in the z fighters battle against the saiyans (after she defeated a saibaman who have pls of 1200, raditz was 1500) her powerlevel was "blank" and later trained under king kai (whose's planet is x10 bigger in my versionx) her powerlevel during the android saga was 130,000 (about half as strong as chiaotzu's 250,000) x20 w/kaioken making her one of the strongest earthlings/humans on the planet!

ban born november 14 age 723 hes an anthropmorphic boar earthling and a member of the dragonball gang/z fighters. even before he met the dragonball gang he was a famous fighter w/a fearsome reputation due to his strength, skill & intimidating apperance lol he stands a little over 11 ft tall is quite wide (big & stoutx) has dark blue fur a long snout and tusks! xD he is easily the biggest of the z fighters lol he was trained by yomi the snake sage one of the 7 gods of martial arts. he first meets the dragonball gang/z fighters during the 21st world martial arts tournement and loses against yamcha which infuriated yomi the snake sage becuz she didnt give him permission so she scolded him for going beind her back and losing lol, in the 22nd tournement he fought against krillin but lost tho he put up a decent fight & later witnesses his death at the hands of tambourine and decides to help in their quest to defeat king piccolo and later trains under korin w/the others, in the 23rd tournement he fought against tien who beat him despite his improvement (increased strength speed martial arts skill & ability to use ki atks & fly) and also witnessed the goku's fight w/piccolo. during raditz's arrival on earth he had a powerlevel of 230 and due to his affiliation w/the z fighters etc he was chosen to train under and kami w/the krillin yamcha tien chiaotzu yajirobe etc during the fight against the saiyans he had a powerlevel of 1230 (just below yamcha's & just above that of a saibaman which he managed to narrowly defeat thanks to his greater intelligence *hes much smarter than he looks lol* and skill ) but was killed by nappa like many of the others and like them travelled snake way and trained under king kai learning the kaio-ken technique, after 3 years of training to prepar for the imminent arrival of the androids he increased his strength dramatically during the android saga he had a powerlevel of 230,000 (just below that of chiaotzu's) and could use kaiokenx20 but was easily defeated by androids after they intervened to help vegeta battle nadroid 18, like the other z fighters he trains in the hyperbolic time chamber in order to be better prepared for cell's tournement and becomes much stronger but is easily beaten by a mini cell bu later helps goku & gohan defeat cell by combining their kaioken/kamehameha's! xD his name is pronounced "bon" xD

yuei born age december 25 739 shes an anthropmorphic goat type earthling (some animal type earthling males look much more bestial while some females appear more human similar to minks in one piece, she has beige colored hair, light tan skin tone, goat horns, goat ears, a goat tail & always has a sprig of wheat in her mouthx) girl who was trained alongside tien and chiaotzu by master shen since she was a small child as he found her when she was a toddler abandoned living on the streets and raised her she later helps re-establish good relations between roshi and shen even tao w/the z fighters lol, learning the dodon ray, flight and also has psychic based powers but focusing more on physical close quaters combat than energy atks unlike tien and chiaotzu when facing an opponent one on one, aside from her bo staff which she charges energy thru to make devasting blows and is highly skilled w/this weapon she focuses particularly pressure points (which she can hit w/her bo staff w/out getting too close), dodging and counter attacks are her speciality as shes highly flexible agile and quick, she is curious independent intellogent and a bit of a troublemaker lol she takes an instant liking to soba who thinks shes an annoying kid at first but they later hook up during the 5 year gap between the 23rd world martial arts tournement and raditz's arrival on earth, they later have a son born in age 768. like her fellow students she fights in the 22nd budokai tenkaichi where she earns a place in the main tournement (post preliminaries) during which she had a powerlevel of 90 and was defeated by mei making the old crane hermit most displeased lol & she later defects from him w/her fellow cran students xD she later helps the dragonball gang in their quest to defeat the evil king piccolo and later becomes a z fighter as well preparing for the imminent arrival of the saiyans, during the fighter against vegeta nappa and raditz etc she had a pl of 900 but was still able to defeat a saibaman due to her psychic powers and ingenuity but was later killed by leema, travelled snakeway and was trained by king kai w/the others and learned kaioken, during the android saga she had a powerlevel of 190,000x20 w/kaioken but was easily defeated by the androids like the others and like them all trained in the hyperbolic time chamber to prepare for the upcoming cell games (goku/gohan, vegeta/trunks, raditz/nappa, krillin/yamcha, tien/chiaotzu, mei/yuei, wan/soba, kojiro/boxer, momo/ren, jin/rikku, kai-lan/leema, dart/shana & rook w/piccolo lolx) she later helped the other z fighters defeat cell by channeling their combined maximum energy into a single powerful wave of energy. her name is pronounced "you-a".

jinenji aka jin born age june 6 738 he is a monster type earthling and is a member of the dragonball gang/z fighters. he has a unqiue appearence/odd features such as his navy blue messy/spikey hair, dark purple skin color (w/light grey blotches across various parts of his body, his skin is rock hard), very strong snake-like prehinsile tongue that streches to great lengths, reptilian-like ridges running along the sides of his elbows, pointy elf like ears, a mouth full of sharp teeth w/a single fang protruding from his upper lip (he also has a venomous bite enhanced by bacteria in his saliva), and clawed hands and feet, and a powerful fairly long smooth salamander-like tail w/reptilian-like ridges running down it from his neck as well as bat-like wings on his back (similar to tambourine) & his amphibian esque physiology allows him to regenerate severed limbs (tho much slower than a namek as the process takes about a 24 hrs unless healed by senzu beanx) he can also hold his breathe underwater for 3 weeks & is immune to poison venom & drugs, he can make himself appear more human if necessary (such as when taking a trip to west city for example) by retracting his claws, wings & tail but dislikes doing so as its painful & he is proud of his monster earthling heritage. he has an excellent physique and is a little over 5 & a half feet tall. he was oprhaned at an early age in the village he lived in and lived on his own after that, he is the strongest earthling (even more than tien wan soba & jan) but isnt human lol xD the only non-saiyan stronger than him allied w/goku & the gang is piccolo! he has an arrogant attitude due to his fighting prowess often bragging during a fight and belittling opponents weaker than himself and enjoys toying w/them lol (unlike tien tho he never maimed his opponents as he fights honorably even when not taking the fight seriously and end the fight w/out causing permenant harm to his opponent) he respects strength fighting skill and bravery above all else he is usually the first into battle eager to fight strong opponents and is dissappointed when he isnt challenged enough so he'll make sport of his enemies to make up for it lol despite his beligerence he isnt bad but simply agressive & likes physical stimulation that fighting gives him lol xD he likes to eat fruit and grilled meat on a stick esp of dangerous beasts lol he met krillin yamcha tien chiaotzu yajirobe etc when they were training for the next tournement he fought tien who was impressed w/his strength and skill (jin having just barely won) and vice versa he was invited to train w/them all at korin's place wanting to get stronger and intrigued by this he agreed he didnt think much of korin at first but soon changed his mind after being swiftly hit on the head w/his staff which he barely saw coming lol after this he was convinced by ban to undergoe traning from master yomi one of the heavenly sages so he sought her out and recieved training from her. he first meets goku bulma etc when he enters the 23rd budokai tenkaichi (he had a powerlevel of 380) where he fights beryl in the quarter finals and just barely loses xD by that time he was already skilled in the use of ki atks & flying w/ki which is much faster than w/his wings which he folds tightly to his back for this . he is contacted by yajorbe on kami's behalf for him to be trained by him in order to prepare for the saiyans he was confused at first as then he had no idea what a saiyan is and didnt fully understand the threat the posed to the earth but came becuz the prospect of getting stronger intrigued him there he was trained by and kami w/the others. during the saiyan saga he had a powerlevel of 3800 (piccolo's was 4500, tiens 3300) he is killed by nappa and trains w/the others on king kai's planet where he learns kaio-ken. during the android saga he had a powerlevel of 3,380,000 and can use kaiokenx20 giving him a max pl 67 million 6 hundred thousand yet he was easily defeated by the androids 17 18 etc in battle along w/the other z fighters and later helps goku and gohan defeat cell.

shirahosi born august 19 age 744 shes a wingly who was raised and trained by yusei the fairy king who's one of the 7 gods of martial arts/heavenly sages. as a wingly (a group of humans w/wings on their backs, their wings can be bird, bat, insect, dragon etc most live in their own society and it is fairly rare to see one living in the "outside world", they commonly live to about 200 years and have magical powers) she has wings on her back that resemble pure energy or light enbaling her to fly, shirahoshi is very beautiful has silver hair w/an elegant hourglass figure x3 she meets the dragonball gang during the 22nd martial arts tournement and shirahoshi fights againgst chiaotzu but narrowly loses despite being physically stronger/having magic due to his strong psychic abilities lol x3 her powerlevel during the fight against the saiyans was 1440 (being slightly stronger than rikku but slightly weaker than yamcha) & during the fight against the androids she had inceased her powerlevel to 440 thousand x20 w/kaioken! xD she eventually begins a romantic relation w/rikku whom he had always had a puppy love crush on lol which matured into true love over time he recipricates her feelingly & they begin a family together x3

rikku born age july 7 734 hes the older brother of juri the ghost girl xD he has black hair styled sorta like shugo's sorta but longer messier & spikier lol he wears a magical pewter pendant w/a blue diamond around his neck that gives him magic powers /increases his own and dresses in a single featherd wide brimmed hat, trouseers, jerkin, boots, gloves and cape (all colored slate blue) and is a swordsman wielding a european like longsword (in fact it is the same sword used by future trunks whom he trained in swordsmanship being master swordsman himself; the trunks of the main timeline also eventually is trained by him and eventually given this sword) imbued w/magical energies. before he met the goku & the others he and his sister were monster hunters lol xD they made their living by slaying savage beastly monsters being paid by villages private collectors etc by the time he and his sister met the dragonball gang he could alrdy use basic ki atks and his strength was above that of an average human (roughly on par w/hercule spartan at his introduction) and was at the time a match for kid goku. he was trained by yusei the fairy king also known as one of the 7 gods of martial arts/heavenly sages before he met the goku and is his his most powerful and skilled student alongside shirahoshi, bulma etc he and sister were searching for the dragonballs having heard of the legend from his grandparents when he was a little kid. he has a pet navy blue talking slime monster (fantasy rpg staples like dragon quest, they are gellatenous small blobbish creatures w/human level intelligence and can talk) named morph who can transform into pretty much anything he see's w/out even going to shapeshifting school xD he has somewhat of a rivalry w/jinenji since he intially mistaked him for an evil monster lmao which annoyed jin their relationship is similar to goku and piccolo's when they were enemies except they dont try to kill eachother but argue n stuff alot lol he fighst in the 21st, 22nd & 23rd world martial arts tournements but is always defeated by the tournements runner up in the preliminaries lol xD his powerlevel at the time of radditz's arrival was 340 and by the time the earths special forces fight against the saiyanas (vegeta nappa radditz leema & rook) he had a powerlevel of 1340. he is the only z fighter to be killed by vegeta becuz of his magic pendant's healing powers which vegeta saw a potential threat so he killed him via a strong ki blast after his fight w/a saibaman (he was the last to do so) which enraged the remaining z warriors. he was trained by king kai alongside the others and learned kaio-ken. during the android saga he had a powerlevel of 340,000 and could use kaio-ken x20 giving him a max pl of 6,800,00! he had lost most interest in training after being taught by king kai but trained very hard anyway in defense of the earth during the 3 years before the androids attacked he remained an ally of the z fighters but he wasnt as strong as the other human z fighters like tien krillin & yamcha etc (still a bit stronger than chiaotzu tho!) but his strenghth & magic powers remained a major assest to them. eventually he marries shirahoshi n has kids w/her xD

juri born age august 15 741 shes the other half of the monster hunting duo lol she hunts monsters w/her big bro during dragonball & a member of the dragonball gang and despite her physical strength being that of a normal human she possseses (see what i did there?!x) very unique and versatile "ghost powers" she met the the dragonball gang (goku bulma giru oolong yamcha & puar etc) when she was a little girl w/her brother. she ran into goku and bulma when they set out on their first jounrey together they started off as enemies but soon became friends/allies x3 she has naturally light grey hair and light blue eyes. she has the ability to transform into a ghost-like entity (looking similar to genie cuz she was a wispy ghostly tailx) in which she is somewhat trasparent her powers in this form are much stronger, she has the ability to become invisible, intagible, non ki powered flight, possesion (temporarily taking control of person/animal etcs body by phasing into them), astral projection (she can for a limited time seperate her spirit from her body), read memories of people/objects, go into anothers dream & eat them which make her powers stronger, use white energy blasts, light projection, darkness projection, energy barrior, self duplication, cryokinesis, sonic scream, ability to breathe/create/control bluish white and green fire (much hotter than normal fire), teleportation, spectral body manipulation and telekinesis as well as the kamikaze ghost attack (which she taught trunks lol) and can even temporarily paralyze people by licking them lol x3 also she has a demonic aura and her eyes glow blueish white (like vash the stampede) when angered xD she uses a magic scythe as her weapon. like master roshi bulma puar oolong etc she has more of a support role after goku defeats piccolo during the 23rd budokai tenkaichi. she owns and manages an emo/goth themed nightclub/bar in west city lol

genji born age 350 hes an ogre from otherworld who works as fortunteller baba's bodyguard/manservant lol he stands at 15 ft tall is very buff w/an oversized torso has dark purple skin dark blue spikey hair and a single silver hued horn atop his head, he wears a tiger fur lioncloth and carries around an enchanted bisento befitting his size it can generate electricity allowing for superior cutting power and extra damage, he speaks blunty, appears rather simple minded but is smarter than he seems and is quite gentle despite his intimidating appearence lol during the fortuneteller baba saga he had a powerlevel of 1350 so for a longtime he was one of the most powerful beings on earth but later pales in comparison to z fighters lol xD. he has powers that make him unique amoung his kind such as his rock hard skin, immunity to poison, venom, disease/sickness and even drugs but is very susceptable to alcohol lol, ability to use basic ki atks, magic spells including a spell that allows him to fly via small clouds beneath his feet that resemble will-o-wisps, summoning a ball of light (that can also be used as a guide), healing powers, temporarily phase through solid objects, walk vertically on walls and even water etc, summon a magical rope that binds the target and paralysis them and other magic spells, his main weakness is that he is about as good as swimming as a rock lol his most powerful combat based technique is called "blank" which increases his physical size/strength/speed and energy output three fold which surrounds him w/a blackish dark blueish purple aura makes his hair stand on end all wavy like (remiscent of a super saiyan!) and turns his eyes glowing red! he is almost always in the company of baba whom he dwarfs greatly and attends her every whim such as serving her cool fresh tropical drinks and snacks, fanning her w/a big leaf and driving her around in her limo etc xD when out in public baba has him dressed in normal earthling attire fit for the occassion (such as a suit during a business meeting and trunks/aloha shirt w/a flower necklace at the beach lolx) to make him stand out less xD he is a fan of wrestling and often watches it on tv and attends matches x3 he gets along well w/goku becuz he can eat as much as him plus both are relatively simple minded w/humble desires lol :3 he was hired by baba in otherworld a few hundred years ago (by the time goku met bulma) as she wanted a strong ogre to be her attendant and was impressed w/him lol at the behest of baba he arrives at the last minute to help goku gohan krillin and yajirobe etc fight vegeta and altho he is easily beaten by him stalls the saiyan prince just long enough for the z fighters to win by the skin of their teeth! xD he occassionaly meets the z fighters (including vegeta lol) from time to time w/baba and his dna was also collected by dr gero to form part of the genetic makeup of cell.

asura born age 666 october 31 powerlevel 6000 shes part demon/makayan/monster-type earthling woman and the gf/fiance/wife of yamcha! she is hauntingly beautiful and seductive (way more than bulma but i loves herx) lol has a shapely hourglass figure, long violet colored hair, small spiraled horns coming out of her forehead, red cat-like eyes, long thin pointed ears, fangs, clawed fingers/toes, light blue skin and black bird-like wings sprouting out of her back than she can retract at will she doesnt like using them as it freaks people out and she smells like lilac flowers (her body's scent) and honeysuckle (her breath) which yamacha finds intoxicating! x3 they meet sometime during the 3 year training period the z fighters used to prepare for the androids after yamcha and bulma break up (which doesnt make sense lolz) before she met him she was the notorious captain of the infamous "azure wind" pirates who had been terrorizing the sea for over a decade and comprised of over 3000 scallywags and a fleet of 10 advanced extra large galleons xD during the z fighters 3 year prep period for the androids (age 766 a year before the androids were unleashed) she and her crew docked their flagship the "black sea dragon" an infamous ship w/ dark magic and advanced tech whose mere rumor of its ominous shadow filled sailors and sea bound merchants w/dread lol in the harbor of a port town in the west called harborview and were busy raiding pillaging plundering etc and all other manner of despravity lol when yamcha just happened to be flying by and heard the commotion down below and landed to investigate when he realized what was happening he decided to intervene no sooner had he done this that he was accosted by a group of asura's men (about 5 dozen of them including her 1st mate a wanted man w/a hefty bounty on his head *born age 720* who had a powerlevel of 120 & could use basic ki atks, being by far her strongest subordinate who was very proud of his strength) who threatend him by demanding he hand over any zeni, dinocaps and other valuables he had on him or else lol being unfazed and amused by this he smirked...and quiped "you chumps dont realize who your messing with!" this angered him who angrily yelled "kill him!" his men charged towards yamcha then the z fighter quickly and effortlessly dispatched them all in seconds except for the 1st mate who was greatly initimidated lol but charged yamcha anyway and landed a punch square in his face which did hurt him at all xD he then very gently jabbed him in the gut sending him flying into the pirates flagship knocking him out instantly (he went easy on him purposely, he was later arrested by the royal navy but escaped prison and eventually became a mercenery lolx) asura rushed to the scene to see what happened and was shocked to see her first mate and her ship in such condition lol she demanded to know who was responsible for this and yamcha was surprised she was the captain and even more so of her flawless beauty lol he spoke up and she was impressed by his strength and bravery she invited him to join her crew as her new right hand man which yamcha declined lol annoyed by this she told her at hand men (apprx. 360 of them) to eliminate him all the while saying it was a shame to throw away such a good looking studly strong man lol he very easily beat them all up w/just toying w/them lol this made her realize she would have to face him herself and commended him on his awesome power and the rushed forward in the air w/a ki blast thrown at him which he casually brushed it away as if it were a beach ball lol which shocked and angered her so she flew up to him and delivered a kick to his neck and thanked her as "he could use a massage" xD infuriated she launched an agressive assault of continuos ki blasts at him including her most powerful (all the while her remaining conscious forces watched in shock and terror as their captain who they thot unbeatable) was being toyed w/like she was nothing xD after the smoke cleared she saw the silhoute of yamcha and was visibly shocked at this revelation as she was sure he was done for lol yamcha commented that she's "not bad" and then before she knew it he swiftly zoomed up in front of her greatly alarming her so she instinctively tried to punch him but he effortlessly caught it and she couldnt pull out (lmaox) he then suggested that she retreat and never cause trouble again and he let go but she refused so he gently punched her into an otherwise empty warehouse causing her to be unalmost knocked out lol (w/anime dizzy eyes and stars around her headx) yamcha still airborne looked down at her and asked her to reconsider she looked up at him all starry eyed having just fallen in love becuz no man had ever hurt her so much lol xD then she sheepishly asked if he would go out w/her on a date lol which caused yamcha to blush and have one of those waterdrops on the back of his head and the pirates all fell down haha xD the young fighter was speechless which she took as a rejection and conceded defeat lol he then flew back down and yeah they stared into eachother eyes and he shyly accepted her romantic proposel elating her heart w/joy! x3 they then flew off together in the sunset leaving her men flabergasted and speechless lol then the royal army arrived (1500 soliders strong) and arrested them oblivious as to what just went down haha xD during the android saga she had a powerlevel of 6000 (an impressive feat for someone born an earthling *sort of shes a demon they go to earth alot lolz* previously unaffiliated w/the dragonball gang/z fighters!x) she has similar yet opposite powers to shugo such as being able to transform into darkness and thus phase thru atks remaining unharmed (she didnt use it in her fight w/yamcha cuz before she never needed it so unused to resorting to it and was taken by surprise as everything happend so fast and she was mentally *& emotionally ;3* unprepared lol) unlike shugo however she can only mantain this ability for limited time (apprx 13 hrs) and needs to "recharge" 24 hrs before she can use it again, shadow manipulation magic, power to create violent storms, warping, melt into her surroundings and reform herself, has psychic powers (telekinesis, teleportation telepathy and illusion abilities) can read the memories of others thru touch and gravity manipulation powers and ages much slower than humans, as well as being able to fly (aside from her optional wings she can conjure light blue fiery clouds under her feet allowing her to soar thru the air) and can use ki atks (she even has a similar technique to kaioken, her energy is purplish blackish pinkish w/blue electricity looking stuff in it lolx), she also has greatly enhanced senses and healing factor, she has a magic spell which renders any or all of her targets physical senses (similar to the red ribbon army's capain light's sensory deprevation ability), she can use the devilmite beam (she learned this from spike the devil-man as she trained under him for a time) she also uses a magical trident like weapon which she conjures from thin air! xD she can sort of be considered an antithesis of shugo! xD all of her family is basically evil (tho in a comic fashion lol) except her but she has a bit of a demonic side to her lol oddly enough she is a fan of baseball lol she has hybrid kids w/yamacha and is hotter than bulma (id f*** bulma in a heartbeat btw...im just saiyan! ;) c what i did there? xD also theyre brats become quite powerful and important during the events of dragonball online! :3 


End file.
